


Cold

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Sister Claire (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine's bed is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The bed is cold.

It’s nothing to complain about, really, because the weather’s been unreasonably hot. Catherine’s sweated all day, from before breakfast til the sun finally dipped behind the city walls. It has finally cooled down, and the heat would have left her tired even if she hadn’t had work to do and had been able to laze about in the shade, with a book and a cool drink. So really, a cold bed ought to be a good thing.

It’s not.

Because a cold bed means Oscar’s not here. Not here for Catherine to scandalize with bad jokes about swords. Not here to shriek at the suddenness of Catherine deciding Oscar’s legs would be the best place to warm up icy toes. Not here for Catherine to fit her arms and body against so they could cuddle.

No, Oscar’s gone with the guard to the mainland, to protect the city. It’s not the first time she’s gone, and she’s always come back. But not everyone always does return, and there’s always a worry that this time, this time she won’t be back. Catherine knows she can take care of herself but it doesn’t stop the worry.

So she piles blankets high on the bed, never mind that she’ll kick them all to the floor during the night, and buries herself under them. Oscar should be back in two more days - three days at most - and she will be back and be fine, she will, she will, she will. Back and safe and whole (though her clothes won’t be, always there are some new tears to be mended).

But that is then.

This is now, and Catherine shivers as she wait for the bed to warm.


End file.
